


(Fanart) Hardcore Vulcan 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Tattoos, Undercover Missions, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock going undercover in a seedy bar





	(Fanart) Hardcore Vulcan 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought the tattooed skin texture and piercings I put together for Pre-Reform Vulcan might create a tough enough facade to allow Spock to blend in at a questionable establishment in his own time. Do you think I was right?
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
